


《信息素》

by chatchat



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, Jason Todd Is Arkham Knight, M/M, PWP, 些许OOC, 腿交
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatchat/pseuds/chatchat





	《信息素》

“杰森少爷的体温还是没有降下来，老爷，这可能是..”  
“是分化”

布鲁斯皱起了眉头。这并不是什么意料之外的事，他从知道杰森还没有分化就做了各种充分的准备。三种性别他全都有准备。但是当这件事到来的时候，他还是觉得猝不及防。

“多做点好吃的，阿福”  
“老爷…”

布鲁斯没有等阿福说下去就拿着抑制剂走出了蝙蝠洞。他卷起袖口，针口对着自己的血管扎进去。如果杰森是个Beta，事情会好办很多。如果是个Alpha, 也许他也会用自己的信息素压制他一部分。Alpha会挑战首领，这是常事。但是如果是Omega, 他必须给自己打上一针抑制剂。他必须做好万全的准备。他不能被杰森影响，或者说，他担心自己会做出什么不该做的事情。Alpha 会照顾omega 是没错，但是他为什么每每这么想的时候心里并不好受。他把他归结于父亲不忍孩子长大，仅此而已。

杰森的味道太浓了，高阶Omega 布鲁斯不是没有闻到过，但是这一次他扶着扶梯的手都紧紧抓了一下木制扶手。

他释放出自己的一些信息素安抚着杰森，然后坐到他身边。  
他的知更鸟像是被一场大雨淋湿了一样，杰森的头发都湿成一缕缕的，他用自己的手安慰自己，但是这样是没用的。那只是普通的自渎。对他来说，布鲁斯的信息素有用的多得多。但是杰森还是感觉羞愧。这个男人是自己的养父，而且他们才认识了三年还不到，杰森担心这会改变什么，会让事情朝着不好的地方发展。但是他不是没有幻想过，杰森会在布鲁斯训斥他之后想着布鲁斯的样子自慰。有一部分的他是喜欢严厉的布鲁斯的。

这太好闻了。

“要喝水吗？” 布鲁斯说着就要起身，他觉得某种不该有的感情又要趁机冲了出来，然后杰森抓住了他的手腕。少年炽热的掌心，潮湿，温暖，贴在他的手腕上。  
“…Bruce……”

“我不会走，Jason”  
“帮我……” 杰森要急哭了。他不明白为什么自己这个样子还不会被他关心。欲望在吞噬着他的大脑，他浑身都热的发疯。20分钟前他屁股里流出来的液体弄湿了床单，他咬着枕头，泪水打湿了枕巾，在床上自慰，但这只是杯水车薪。他想要被揉捏，被填满，被用力拥紧，把他的信息素挤出来更多，然后被咬在后颈上标记。

“我在，我在…” 布鲁斯的弯腰在杰森的额头上落下一个吻，然后伸手覆住了杰森在自渎的手。怀里的少年明显抖了一下，然后慢慢松开了手，转而扒上布鲁斯的皮带扣，然后紧紧的抓抠住了他的腰带。布鲁斯粗糙的手掌握住了他的阴茎，他爽的想要叫出来。然后他那个饥渴的小口，吃进了一个指节。可是这些丝毫不够。杰森像一个没有得到足够糖果的孩子，他主动的挺腰，生涩的在布鲁斯的手掌里进进出出，尽力的咬紧男人的手指。杰森的身边全部都是布鲁斯的味道，他觉得这是世界上最好吃的棉花糖。少年的身体泛起潮红，脊背上出了薄汗，脸也红扑扑的，眼睛盯着布鲁斯不放。他知道这个男人会帮自己，他知道他能搞定一切。在布鲁斯的手指指腹碾磨过马眼的时候，知更鸟呜咽了一声，一头埋进蝙蝠的肩膀。杰森只知道这很爽，这很舒服，太过舒服了。布鲁斯会收紧手掌，会上下照顾他的阴茎，还会按压他的会阴，在屁股里的手指按到不知道什么地方，杰森竟然觉得有一种要失禁的错觉。埋进肩膀也不好受，那里有很浓重的信息素味道，而他做为罗宾，丢脸的在布鲁斯的肩头默默哭了出来。杰森不知道该怎么处理身体上的快感，他根本不会叫，他叫不出声。他低着头咬着布鲁斯的衬衫，最大程度的挺动自己的腰胯，不顾一切的在布鲁斯的手里自渎，他想要这个，他想要布鲁斯的结。而不是，被布鲁斯撸到射就完事了。所以当布鲁斯放开他的时候。杰森虽然胸口还在大幅起伏，而且也不知道哪里来的冲动，也许是激素，也许是发情，少年小小的身躯压上了布鲁斯。然后低头狂躁的撕扯他的裤子。杰森的头发乱蓬蓬的，脸上还带着泪痕，他只是抿着嘴，他知道布鲁斯不会给他的。

“Jason!!” 布鲁斯喘着粗气呵斥他

一瞬间他无比委屈。杰森不明白布鲁斯既然不想要自己，为什么还要照顾他的热潮。但是他只是抿了抿嘴，然后用自己的屁股蹭在老头子硬的可以的阴茎上。他学着成人网站上的色情画面，生涩的用臀缝夹了夹布鲁斯的硕大。布鲁斯握在他腰的手猛的一个用力，杰森闷哼了一声，他用屁股讨好着布鲁斯的阴茎，流出来的液体沾湿成一团，发出粘腻淫荡的生音。而杰森已经快要无法忍受了，他掰开自己的屁股，然后下一秒，他被布鲁斯压了个严严实实。

皱着眉头的，严厉的，布鲁斯。

杰森的眼睛早就被泪不知道冲了多少遍，但是这个时候，他只觉得心脏一沉，他抓着布鲁斯衬衫的手已经准备好马上放开了。然后他听到布鲁斯说

“把腿夹紧点，Jason”

杰森疑惑了一秒，但是这没有影响他立刻就照做。然后他感觉到腿间，那个炽热的柱状物，挤了进来，贴着他湿成一团糟的大腿根。他还能感觉到布鲁斯不小心哈在他耳边的热气。这一切都让他腿软，但他还得好好夹着布鲁斯的大家伙。太慢了，老头子就那么不情愿吗？！于是杰森赌气一样，又委屈又愤怒的扭了扭屁股，夹的更紧了，然后屁股被布鲁斯的大手惩罚一样的抓了一下。杰森开始会发出一点轻哼，像被哺的小鸟一样，啾啾的哼唧，然后开始变得急促。虽然有爱液的润滑，他的大腿内侧还是慢慢的感觉到烧灼一样的疼痛。奇怪的是他希望布鲁斯再用力一点。

杰森抓着身侧的枕头，承受着Alpha的进攻，他呜咽着，乖巧的把双腿并的紧紧的，看那个红红的头部从自己的腿间一次次挤出来，力道大的可怕。布鲁斯撞的太用力，他的屁股也被欺负的发红。杰森模模糊糊的发出哭腔一样的呻吟，他还是想要，他所有的信息素都在讲着，都在疯狂的要布鲁斯标记他。布鲁斯在他身后低喘着。他疯狂的想要占有他的知更鸟，他的男孩儿，他训练好的猎犬。Alpha不顾一切的用力吻上Omega后颈的腺体，他吻的发狂，伸出舌头用力舔舐那块地方，让怀里的男孩一阵舒适的痉挛，和拉长声音的呻吟。男人甚至用上牙齿抵在那上边，就差一点点。Omega热情的夹着他的阴茎向他邀请，杰森哭着呻吟，脚趾都绷紧，胸腔里的空气仿佛已经被榨干净，他怎么呼吸也不够。杰森张大嘴巴，却只吐得出呻吟，他根本不会说出完整的词。

但是他还是没有等到一个标记。哪怕是临时的标记。在有意识之后，布鲁斯给了他几个Omega用的结。告诉了他必要的注意事项，然后摸了摸他头发。出去了

杰森告诉自己，自己准备好布鲁斯要走是对的。然后他就在那张床上经历完了人生中的第一次热潮。他哭叫着一些没有意义的词语，用人工Alpha结操进他的屁股。他一遍遍回想着布鲁斯的温度，布鲁斯的味道，疯狂的闻进更多还没有散尽的信息素。又无法抑制的想到最后布鲁斯一如寻常的眼神。毫无波动。杰森厌恶这样的自己。他用Alpha的结把自己操到哭出来。小小的知更鸟在床上发出一阵细微的破碎的却悲伤无比的声音, 然后他把针管刺进血管，用抑制剂把热潮压的结结实实。 

他们照常夜巡，就好像这是一个梦。布鲁斯待他的态度依然没有变，有时还会说他下手太重，他也会顶嘴顶回去。他们没有一个人再提起过这件事。杰森以为自己总有一天会抵抗住布鲁斯的信息素，但是他每天还是难以自持的想要多闻一些。

直到他在一张椅子上，被铁丝绳捆的结结实实，头上是一顶昏黄的灯。他不该不听布鲁斯的话独自去追这个疯子的。已经过去大概2个月了，他还撑的住。杰森突然闻到那股熟悉的味道，那股他熟悉的不能再熟悉的味道。还没等他张开嘴，他头上的黑袋子就被人拿开了，然后他得到了“蝙蝠侠”结结实实的一拳。

三个“蝙蝠侠”，带着布鲁斯的信息素，杰森挨着他们三个人的拳头，颤抖着倒吸冷气，每一下都无比清醒。

终于，在他嘴角出血，眼眶被打裂，因为被捆着才不至于晕倒在地上的时候，这一天，他学会了抵制布鲁斯的信息素。


End file.
